When Reality Replaces Myth
by TheDarienne
Summary: What happens if the werewolves and vampires all stayed in fiction. How would the story change if they were all just human dealing with everyday issues of teen life? Read and find out. Rating for later chapters.


Chapter 1 - The Cullens

"Eddie, help me, pretty please?" Alice attempted yet another puppy dog look at me and I finally caved.

"Fine, but you are asking me to do the impossible here Al , it is just not going to work." I flashes her a knowing smirk as she ushered me into her bedroom, muttering something about 'men having no faith in female abilities.'

"Now;" she said, hands on hips and looking more and more like mom by the second. "You sit on the case and I will try to zip it , if that doesn't work we'll just have to come up with some kind of contingency plan." listening to her you would think that she was preparing to go into battle; not packing for our second year at college.

"Alice, come on, do you really need two pairs of 'fur lined' boots. I mean we are coming home for Christmas couldn't you just leave a pair and then collect them then."

"Two pairs," she exclaimed, eyes wide and filled with panic. Oh-no, why did I have to go and open my mouth? "Edward there should be three pairs in there. Come on, help me find the red ones so that if I..."

"No Al," she always amazes me as to how someone so small could possibly be so annoying; yet I can never get angry with her. She's my little pixie, no matter what.

"Why not Eddie?"

"1) because it would be like trying to find a specific strand of hay in a haystack, and 2) because we are coming home at Christmas and you can just grab them then."As soon as the words were out of my mouth she began to look around the room trying to concentrate on anything but me.  
"Please tell me you are not thinking of staying at college over the Christmas when everyone else will be here? This is about James isn't it?"

James was the closest thing we had to a neighbor, our house backing onto his after a few acres of land, and his parents were friends with ours. James had been Alice's boyfriend since sophomore year, and even though I didn't like it, I mean come on the guy was dating my sister, he made her happy and that's all that mattered in the end. So I allowed their relationship to blossom with no interference from me.  
However, this summer Alice had gone to her high school graduation party with James and come home crying her eyes out saying she never wanted to see him again. She still won't tell us what happened , all I know is whatever he did made her very angry and very upset; therefore, naturally, causing me to hate the boy with a deep and adulterated passion.

"You never did tell me why you stabbed him with a fork. Not that I object, it's just you doing so negated my reasons to go and beat him to a pulp."

My attempts at lightening the mood fell flat as Alice turned her attention to zipping the suitcase on which I now occupied.  
"Over-protective fool," I heard her mutter, more to herself than to me.

"OK I m sorry I bought up the subject , what can I do to make it up to you?" a small, and to be honest with you quite terrifying, smirk crept over her face as she stepped back to look me in the eye. Amazement momentarily washed over me as I realised she had indeed managed to fully zip the suitcase and it was showing no signs of eruption.

"Head straight back to your room my dear brother; ten minutes and I will have the perfect first day back outfit for you to change into."

"No, Alice anything but that, please." I would do anything for my little sister but being her human Barbie doll is where I have to draw the line.

"I don't want to look like an idiot first day back."

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I couldn't disguise the cringe; definitely going to turn into mom. "I will have you know that no-one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot."

I had to cover a chuckle as I realised the truth to her statement, she really did have an eye for those kind of things, but I wasn't going to tell her that now was I . "Alice, whenever you dress me I always look like an Idiot."

A victory smirk began to creep it's way onto my face , that was until I saw the mirroring one on Alice's face and before she said anything I knew; one-nil to her.  
"Eddie. Hun, that's got nothing to do with what you are wearing. That's just you."

Before she knew it I had pounced. She let out a small squeal I as I jumped up from the suitcase and chased after her across the landing, laughing like we were four again.

We were so caught up in our little battle that I had to speed up and catch Alice around the waist before she ran straight into dad coming the opposite way on the landing.  
He grinned at me eyes shining with mirth at watching us, he always used to say that he loved watching us together it gave him hope that innocence still survived out there. I never understood what he meant of course but right now, in this moment, it is beginning to make sense; and that thought just make my smile even bigger.

"You two ready then?" I nodded in acquiescence to his inquiry whilst Alice tried unsuccessfully to control her laughter.  
"OK then, well, your mom wants to come with us to see you off, so we are going to drop you two of in Seattle and then get Bree from kindergarten on the way home. Meet us in the garage when you have you've got your stuff."

My darling Bree.

As me and Alice went our separate ways to grab our luggage, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness that I was not going to get to say goodbye to her before I left.  
When me and Alice had been born the doctors told our mom, Esme, that she woud not be able to bear children again. Her and my dad, Carlisle, were distraught but they kept a brave face on for us. And then, being the miracle she is, four years ago on Christmas day our mom gave birth to our little Bree, looking every bit the Christmas angel we decided she was. Since that day she has been my life and meant everything to me and Alice.

As I grabbed the lasts of my baggage I couldn't help but stop and look at a photo that takes pride of place on my nightstand. It was taken on Bree's second birthday and me and Alice were either side of her smiling, not a care in the world. I'm not sure how long I stood there looking at the photo but after what I assume was a few minutes I felt a hand on my shoulder, Alice was stood behind me eyes glimmering with tears.

"I ll miss her too."

Nothing else needed to be said.

I added the picture to my luggage and me and Alice headed down to the garage hand in hand. We had no idea what this year would hold, what was waiting for us around the proverbial corner; but whatever it was we would face it together, as a family. Me and my sister, my best friend, my annoying little pixie."


End file.
